


Turn About

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair play isn't on Severus' mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melfinatheblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melfinatheblue).



> Written on 21 June 2010 in response to [melfinatheblue](http://melfinatheblue.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Lucius/Severus: Hogwarts: A History and tergiversator. The castle is not horribly cooperative_.

Severus remembers being sixteen and down on his knees before a twenty-two-year-old Lucius, the Mark burning on his arm and Lucius fucking his mouth; at the time, he would have allowed Lucius anything in his gratitude for bringing him to Lord Voldemort's notice, but that was a lifetime ago, and now all Severus desires is to return to Hogwarts and forget the memories that remembrance ceremonies have a tendency to stir within him. 

"Goyle's sculpture of Aberforth Dumbledore looked more like his sainted brother than that dreadful publican, don't you agree?"

"I wasn't paying much attention," Severus tells Lucius, surreptitiously adjusting himself. "My mind was on something that Potter said to me earlier this afternoon."

"Ah."

It's not like Lucius to be so quiet; he loves the sound of his own voice and always has, and he's never missed an opportunity to gloat over what he perceives to be Severus' "reward" in Potter. _He's being careful_ , thinks Severus, wondering what Lucius wants from him.

It will take some time to decipher, of course, because Lucius' penchant towards tergiversation continues unabated, and Severus has no intention of being manipulated. He walks on silently and waits.

"Were you aware," Lucius finally says, "that the Board wishes to finance the publication of a new, more complete edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ to celebrate the _tenth_ anniversary of the Dark Lord's defeat?"

"That's five years away."

"Such undertakings require time to complete."

"I imagine they do." 

"Aren't you curious as to whom we've requested to take up the challenge?"

"I'd hardly call it a challenge, cribbing from _Prophet_ articles and Skeeter's books to add a few chapters to the text."

"How cynical of you."

Severus says nothing; he can see the gates. Soon, he'll be in his rooms, relieving the frustration that has been plaguing him all evening while Lucius is returning to his wife—well, returning to the manor, at any rate. If the rumours are to be believed, Narcissa is rarely at home . . . and never for Lucius.

"I would like to ensure that the next edition doesn't reflect harshly upon . . . certain elements of society."

"Ah," Severus says, "so that's why you've been following me home like a lost dog. I know the author? You feel I'd have some influence over him?"

"Some—you are fucking _her_ best friend."

Severus snorts, both at Lucius' annoyance and his assumption, and replies, "What makes you think that my relationship with Potter would have any bearing on Granger's grasp of history?"

"Granger despises me."

"And she's done a fine job of seeing to it that society continues to share her opinion of you, hasn't she?"

"Severus, will you help me or won't you?" 

"You haven't asked me to help you," Severus says, his cock twitching, "nor have you offered me any incentive to assist you." He stops at the gate and turns to sneer at Lucius, whose expression is also less than friendly. "In fact, I'm not even certain what it is that you do want from me."

"I think I can guess," snaps Lucius, "what you want." 

Severus represses a shiver of delight at finding Lucius in his power and says, "You've never been as stupid as the press has taken to portraying you."

"What do you want?"

Heart beating hard, Severus opens his robes.

"You can't be serious."

"You can't seriously expect a man of my . . . influence to exercise it without reason. Give me a reason, Lucius. Give it to me on your knees."

Lucius balls his hands into fists. "Not here."

It's clear to Severus that no one has yet agreed to sell Lucius a wand. _Or he'd surely have attempted to hex me by now_. He smirks. "You think I'm going to invite _you_ to my rooms?"

"Invite me to accompany you to a more discreet location upon the grounds, and then I'll do anything you want."

 _Ah, so that's it_. 

There have been no fewer than four remembrance ceremonies on Hogwarts' grounds since the war, and Lucius, although yet a member of the Board of Governors and, therefore, invited to them all, has not attended the first one. Severus has long wondered about this, and now he has his answer.

 _Hogwarts no longer welcomes Lucius_.

The re-warding of the school is most likely to thank for that, and it most likely means that Lucius cannot pass Hogwarts' gates unless he persuades its Headmaster to make him welcome upon the grounds. Whatever Lucius' true motivation for achieving the grounds is not something that Severus believes he'll ever learn without the application of Veritaserum, but he has no intention of going to so much trouble for a blow-job.

"Goodnight, Lucius."

"A little privacy is too much to ask?"

In answer, Severus closes his robes and turns towards the gates. 

"Severus."

Severus keeps walking.

"Please."

Severus turns about and doesn't give Lucius the opportunity to define his terms; he'd much prefer to take what's on offer for free. "On. Your. Knees."

Lucius closes his eyes, and Severus holds his breath. He exhales rather forcefully when Lucius kneels before him and reaches for the buttons of his trousers.

"No." Severus knocks Lucius' hands away. "Not like that. Surely you remember how this is done?"

Glaring up at him, Lucius slowly assumes a position with which Severus has long been familiar; Lucius taught it to him.

 _But Harry has helped me to perfect it_.


End file.
